Everybreath You Take
by ToriFairy
Summary: Une groupie un peu folle mais super gentille dans le fond qui découvre l'envers du décor du grand cirque médiatique qui entoure les TH. Déçue; elle pète un câble et passe à l'acte. Mais lequel ?
1. Chapter 1

Attention : Langage et situations un peu crues parfois

**Attention : Langage et situations un peu crues parfois.****  
****Pouvant choquer parfois****  
****L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de la groupie.******

**BONNE LECTURE******

**Le lâcher de coms n'est pas interdit ..****  
****Bien au contraire****  
****Bizz ..**  
Tori

Il n'y a pas un bruit.  
Je suis seule et je rêve à mon amour.  
Je suis nue  
Je l'attends

Je balaye ma chambre du regard et souris à la vue des multiples posters et photos que j'ai prises de toi.  
Dessus n'apparait qu'un seul et même visage .  
Le tien  
Pris sous divers angles.  
Diverses expressions  
Diverses situations  
Différentes facettes  
Multiples phases, faces et expressions  
Pour un seul et même homme  
Toi mon Amour  
Toujours toujours et encore lui.  
Il est si beau, si fascinant.  
Cet aura ténébreuse qui se dégage de lui me donne des frissons

La chair de poule envahit la surface de ma peau.  
Je frissonne ..  
Pas de froid mais de désir.

Alors mes mains te cherchent , te dessinent  
Et je souris en pensant que tout à l'heure peut-être je te verrai.  
Mes mains qui rêvent de toi.  
De ta bouche.  
De ta peau  
De ton odeur  
De ton corps sur moi  
De ton corps en moi.

Je tremble.  
Impatiente ma main va se nicher entre mes cuisses et commence de doux mouvements.  
Je me caresse eN me disant que tout à l'heure peut-être..  
Bientôt tu seras là avec moi dans cette chambre d'hôtel payée par ta maison de productions .  
Ou je travaille.  
Ou chaque jour je ne parle que de toi  
Je ne vois que toi  
Je ne vis que par toi  
Je ne vis que pour toi

Mon bel Amour.. mon obsession.  
On pourrait me prendre pour une groupie  
Mais je ne le suis pas  
Je suis plus que cela  
Une groupie avec des contacts  
Une groupie avec des moyens  
Une groupie qui te suit partout sur ta tournée française et ce durant tros mois pour réaliser un reportage sur toi et ton groupe.  
Le pied.!!  
Quelle situation privilégiée !!

Je suis sur un nuage depuis dix jours  
Tu m'as remarquée.  
Ton sourire doux en public mais dur et pervers en privé s'est élargi quand tu as constaté l'effet dévastateur que tu avais sur mes sens .  
Et sur mon coeur aussi..  
Aussi durant une semaine chaque nuit tu t'es faufilé dans ma chambre pour me baiser.  
Une fois que tu avais joui tu repartais en me laissant seule.  
Oh mais je comprends bien: tu n'arrives pas à dormir si Tom n'est pas à côté de toi.  
J'ai bien compris cela ne t'en fais pas.  
Et puis tu es si fatigué entre toutes ces interviews, ces concerts ,cette pression.  
Tu as besoin de récupérer.  
Je comprends bien cela

Là ou j'ai pas compris c'est pourquoi la tête de lit cognait autant  
Et aussi pourquoi j'entendais ces bruits étouffés et enfin ce cri .  
Toujours le même que tu poussais.  
Le même qu'avec moi quand je te mors .  
Mais tu dis toujours que plaisir et douleur sont frères  
Alors j'espère que Tom ne te fais pas de mal.  
Vous vous chamaillez souvent violement si souvent tous les deux.  
Il a fait du karaté, il pourrait te blesser.  
Je sais que cela te fait plaisir de jouer avec lui.  
J'espère juste que tu n'as pas mal...

Oh j'ai terriblement envie de toi là  
Et tu n'es pas là  
Je suis sure que je peux être celle qui te comblera.  
Frustration.  
Cette envie elle est là tapie au creux de mes reins.  
Elle grandit et mporte tout sur son passage.  
Je suis exténuée de ce désir  
Je suis exténuée de désir  
C'est merveilleux tu sais de désirer quelqu'un à ce point.  
**_Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'un homme_**_**  
**_**_Jamais je n'ai eu envie d'un homme avan_**t.

Ma main s'active entre mes cuisses tandis que je me caresse les seins en tirant bien sur les pointes pour les faire durcir encore plus.  
Tu aimes cela , je le sais.  
Tu dis que les bouts durs sur ta peau c'est divin  
Que ce contact t'excite terriblement.

Je rentre un doigt, puis deux en moi.  
Humm.. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
Je gémis, mes jambes tremblent.  
J'ai le souffle court.  
Mes yeux se révulsent.  
Je me lèche les doigts me délectant de mon foutre avant de me les remettre dans la chatte en se branlant le clitoris.  
De plus en plus rapidement  
J' écarte les jambes encore plus largement pour exhiber ma jolie vulve épilée  
Il adore cela cette vue  
C'est lui qui m'a demandé.  
D'ailleurs il m'a épilée lui même  
Rien qu'à ce souvenir je gémis de plus belle.

Je me mets à quatre pattes le bassin relevé et ma main va se perdre de nouveau entre mes cuisses.  
J'adore cette position  
Comme une chienne ou une louve  
Une chienne soumise  
Ta chienne  
La tentation est plus forte  
Les sensations décuplées  
Mes jambes tremblent, mon cœur bat à la chamade  
Tout cela c'est trop.. fort. trop de bonheur et trop d'attente aussi  
J'en peux plus, je te veux  
Je veux te sentir en moi  
Alors je m'active.  
Enfonce un doigt dans mon anus.  
Mon plaisir coule inondant mes cuisses.

J'ai ton visage en tête  
Je revois tous nos baisers fougueux, sauvages.  
J'ai chaud.  
Trop chaud  
Je suis au bord de la jouissance et ma gorge me fait mal à force de gémir et crier.  
Soudain une main brutale se pose sur mes hanches

Je reconnais le contact froid et métallique de tes bagues  
J'en souris  
Soupire d'aise et de bien-être  
Tu es là  
Tu es venu  
Ta main agrippe mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière  
Nos lèvres se rencontrent  
Enfin  
Baiser profond  
Tu enfonces loin ta langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche.  
Ballet sensuel  
Puis ça devient encore plus chaud

Tu t'enfonces en moi brutalement.  
Tes coups de reins sont dès le début brutaux et rapides  
Je grogne de plaisir  
Tu me donnes des claques sur les fesses y laissant une marque rouge  
Je jouis en hurlant ton nom

BILL

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tu t'enfonces en moi brutalement

**Merci beaucoup pour les coms les filles.**

**Voici la suite.**

**Un Bill un peu spécial tout comme cette fic très sex sex drugs and rock n' roll**

**Chapitre 2**

Tu t'enfonces en moi brutalement.  
Tes coups de reins sont dès le début brutaux et rapides  
Je grogne de plaisir  
Tu me donnes des claques les fesses y laissant une marque rouge  
Je jouis en hurlant ton nom :BILL

Dès que tu as atteint ton plaisir tu t'es retiré de moi.  
Tu t'es roulé en boule sur le côté tentant de reprendre ton souffle  
Et j'ai tenté un geste vers toi  
Tu t'es dégagé nerveusement et si brusquement  
J'avais tant besoin de ta chaleur, de tes bras.  
Mais tu m'as dégagé en disant :  
"**Casse toi. J'ai besoin de dormir et puis Tom va arriver. Alors barre-toi de mon lit "****  
**  
Je t'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes  
J'ai tenté de parlé  
J'ai dit : " **Mais Bill tu es dans ma chambre**."  
"**Ouais ben là ne change rien, dégage de là quand même**"  
Je suis restée bouche bée  
Alors tu t'es énervé : " **T'as pris ton pied, non ? J'ai eu ce que je voulais aussi.Alors barre toi !!**

Oh mon Dieu, ton visage .  
Ton si beau visage déformé par la colère.  
Tu t'énerves tellement vite.  
Pourtant à te voir si doux lors des interviews ou des séances photos on ne croirait pas que tu soies aussi irritable et irascible.  
Je ne sais même plus quoi dire  
Ni même comment agir

Et comme je ne bougeais pas  
Tu m'as attrapée violement par le bras  
M'a tirée par les cheveux hors du lit , me trainant sur la moquette qui même moelleuse a râpé ma peau.  
Ma peau déjà irritée par les marques de morsures et autres coups que tu y avais laissés  
Puis tu m'as jetée nue hors de la chambre.  
Comme un paquet de linge sale inutile, encombrant et malodorant dont on a hâte de se débarrasser.

Trop choquée pour réagir, je suis restée là nue comme cela dans le couloir devant ma chambre N°483.  
Quelques secondes après, la porte s'est réouverte.  
J'ai eu une bouffée d'espoir.  
Finalement, tu devais t'être calmé et avoir réfléchi  
Tu passes si vite d'un état à un autre,  
Pourtant je pensais que cette poudre blanche dont tu uses et abuses te calmait  
C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit: " **C'est pour les nerfs et me détendre **" non ??  
Tu allais venir me prendre dans tes bras et me demander de t'excuser,  
Invoquant ta dure journée.

De plus en tant que groupie journaliste chargée:  
d'une d'écrire un article sur le groupe  
et de deux de préparer un documentaire destiné à la télévision nationale sur les androgynes,  
documentaire dont tu serais la vedette  
je savais mieux que quiconque ce par quoi tu passais.

_**Mais non**__**  
**__**Non.. non , non , non, non , non..**_  
Dans un ralenti d'horreur, j'ai vu ta main aux bagues argentées dépasser de la porte  
Et jeter comme on lance au loin des détritus mes vêtements.  
Incapable de réagir je me les suis pris en pleine figure  
Puis la porte s'est de nouveau fermée dans un grand vacarme.

C'était toi.  
Tu venais de claquer la porte  
Tu venais de me claquer la porte au nez  
Malgré la nuit, malgré l'heure tardive  
Me rejetant  
Encore une fois comme tu as commencé à le faire ces derniers jours  
Encore une fois  
Mais une fois de trop...

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là en état de choc  
Pâle comme un linge.  
Je crois que c'est le fait de voir Tom pénétrer dans ma chambre pour te rejoindre qui m'a forcée à réagir.

Mes jambes m'ont portée jusqu'à la chambre voisine.  
Celle de Tom  
J'y suis rentrée  
Et je m'y suis enfermée

Là une sainte colère s'est emparée de moi.  
Ainsi qu'un sentiment de panique  
Tu ne veux plus de moi  
Que vais-je devenir?  
Ce n'est pas possible  
Je suis une groupie moi: gentille, sexy, disponible mais pas conne  
Que vais-je devenir ?  
Tu es ma raison de vivre  
Je suis une groupie moi: gentille, sexy, disponible mais pas conne  
Ah ça non pas conne.  
Naïve peut-être mais pas conne  
La colère revient.

Je me jette sur le lit  
Et repense les larmes aux yeux à la première fois ou je t'ai rencontré Bill .


	3. Chapter 3

Je me jette sur le lit

Je me jette sur le lit  
Et repense les larmes aux yeux à la première fois ou je t'ai rencontré Bill.

Paris  
Hotel Wesminter-Hyatt Opéra  
Mars 2007

Ce Mercredi du mois de mars la maison de productions m'avait assignée comme tâche de participer conjointement avec Universal à l'interview de son groupe phare: Tokio Hotel .

Ils étaient installés au bar d'un palace de la rue de la Paix pour les interviews qui accompagnaient la sortie du second album Zimmer 483 (chez Polydor-Universal).  
Calme, ponctualité, sourires, entourage courtois, rien de la tension que l'on sent souvent autour des gros noms du rock.  
À l'extérieur, des jeunes filles attendaient sur le trottoir.  
À cette heure-là, la plupart des classes des collèges parisiens sont en cours.  
Dans l'après-midi, la foule s'était si dense à l'extérieur de l'hôtel qu'il faudra interrompre la circulation un moment dans la rue de la Paix.  
Mais pas d'incident majeur, juste les cris d'amour et les poussées collectives d'adrénaline que l'on connaît en ces cas-là.  
On les connaît bien, justement, ces scènes de passion collective de gamines enfiévrées : les films de la beatlesmania, les souvenirs du temps des boys band, le vacarme des apparitions de Britney Spears.  
Dans le cas de Tokio Hotel, elles contrastaient curieusement avec la douceur des membres du groupe, et surtout de Bill, son chanteur-icône.  
C'est là que mon coeur a fit un bond dans ma poitrine en te voyant.  
Sur les photos et dans les clips, c'est un personnage androgyne aux cheveux hérissés, aux ongles vernis et aux yeux maquillés, composite de Nicola Sirkis d'Indochine, de Brian Molko de Placebo et de Robert Smith de The Cure.  
Face à face, c'est un jeune homme qui porte dans le regard une délicatesse de nonne sous une crinière de scandale aux mœurs.  
Bill Kaulitz franchement beau à tomber par terre même avec un sourire d'une candeur, d'une chaleur et d'une innocence désarmante.  
J'ai fondu .  
Piercé, maquillé et coiffé tu parle d'un ton assez enthousiaste pour compenser le caractère raisonnable de ses propos.  
Tu allais avoir 18 ans le 1er septembre (j'avais bien retenu car du haut de mes 20 ans je risquais le détournement de mineurs moi)  
Et quand Delphine t'a questionné sur les dangers de ton métier, qui a brisé tant de jeunes gens, tu as expliqué avec ton sourire d'ange : « **Ce danger existe dans toutes les professions. On peut faire une dépression nerveuse ou s'effondrer d'épuisement quand on est médecin. Dans notre métier, il faut faire attention, vivre avec une vraie envie. Il y a beaucoup de stress, d'obligations, de contraintes qu'il faut gérer. Mais nous sommes assez disciplinés et faisons attention à nous. » ******

**De quoi rassurer les parents dont les filles pleurent parce que toutes les places pour le concert de Tokio Hotel, le 17 avril 2007 au Zénith de Paris, s'étaient vendues en quelques ­heures, il y a des mois : si ces quatre Allemands ont une destinée singulière, ce sont des jeunes gens normaux qui ajoutent de l'Evian dans le très chic jus de pommes vertes servi dans ce bar d'hôtel.****  
****Ils se délectaient avec mesure, d'ailleurs, de ce luxe. ****  
****Enfants des classes moyennes de Magdebourg, dans l'est de l'Allemagne, ils avaient tôt connu les projecteurs,.****  
****J'appris ainsi que toi Bill tu avais été finaliste de la version allemande de « Nouvelle Star » à l'âge de onze ans.****  
****Le choc fondateur ? ****  
****Pour toi Bill: un concert de la chanteuse Nena (celle de 99 Luftballon) à la télé quand tu avais six ans. ****  
****Pour ton frère jumeau Tom, c'est le guitariste Joe Perry d'Aerosmith. ****  
****Pour le bassiste Georg Listing: un contexte parental Beatles-Rolling Stones-AC/DC. ****  
****Pour le batteur Gustav Schäfer:" Eric Clapton, Joe Cocker et toutes ces stars de l'époque ». ******

**Apprentissage de la musique par le rock, entre cinq et dix ans.****  
****Les frères Kaulitz envoyaient leurs premières cassettes à des maisons de disques à l'âge de neuf ans.**** « On a eu beaucoup de ­chance, notamment d'avoir eu une éducation plutôt libre, d'avoir des parents qui nous ont toujours ­soutenus en sachant que la musique était une chose importante pour nous. Ils nous ont accompagnés aux concerts - on n'avait pas l'âge­­­ du permis. » ******

**Le groupe né en 2001, quand ils avaient entre douze et quatorze ans. explose quatre ans plus tard avec un premier album sorti en Allemagne. Rock à la Green Day ou à la Foo Fighters, un peu d'imagerie metal et des mélodies pop à la Coldplay. ******

**Abordant les grands thèmes basiques de l'adolescence ******

**Les méchantes langues parlaient de la réincarnation prépubère de Scorpions sans les bouclettes mais avec les slows****. « On n'imaginait même pas dépasser le niveau régional », souligne Tom Kaulitz. E****n quelques mois d'hystérie très maîtrisée, Tokio Hotel via Internet se répand dans les cours de récréation et devient le groupe majeur d'une génération de collégiens - et surtout de collégiennes. ****  
****En deux années, quelques dates en France et deux albums, ces 4 jeunes Allemands ont fait pour le rayonnement de la langue de Wagner au pays de Molière que n'importe quelle autre action culturelle ou politique. ****  
****L'Institut Goethe à Paris subit la déferlante et voit son taux de demande d'inscription tripler, l'Anglais commence à ne plus être autant choisi en 1ère langue ne 6ème, les jeunes désirant comprendre les paroles de leurs idoles****. ******

**Les textes (maintenant traduits en français sur les livrets) recensent tous les grands thèmes basiques de l'adolescence certes, mais de la vie en général tout simplement, mâtiné d'une dose forte de spiritualité : l'amour à vie, la découverte de la sexualité, les difficultés d'expression, le suicide, le mal-être, le sentiment d'être seul face au monde entier... ******

**Ainsi le nouvel album tire-t-il son titre d'un passage de la chanson Reden**** : «**_** Allez, entre maintenant/Tout va bien se passer/Dans la chambre 483 (...) On voulait seulement/Parler/Et maintenant/Tu es couchée ici/Et je suis à tes côtés.**_** » **_**Et on entend un peu partout la vulgate rock de la libération de chacun : « Je me sens à l'étroit/Comme claustrophobe/Fais-moi de la place/Avant que je casse tout/Pour sortir d'ici/Ne me retiens pas/Je me tire **_**» (dans Ich Brech Aus). ****  
****La façon d'aborder les textes et même les sujets était assez surprenante émanant d'un garçon de 17 ans******

**« Normalement, la question d'aller en France pour faire de la musique ne se pose pas pour un groupe allemand. C'est quand on a commencé à avoir des fans en France que l'on a réfléchi à notre venue ici. Mais ce n'est pas normal, on s'en rend bien compte : pas plus qu'on n'entend parler de musique française en Allemagne, la musique allemande n'est pas présente en France. »****  
****Hormis des artistes d'exception comme la diva soprano punk NINA HAGEN dans les années 70 qui en a choqué plus d'un en se masturbant sur scène, le génial Klaus NOMI avant gardiste inspiré du mouvement électro. Tout le monde se souvient de NENA et des 99 luftballon, SCORPIONS , Sandra le phénomène Pop des 80's, PROPAGANDA DORO sa version Hard-rock qui a connu une belle carrière aux USA ou encore RAMMSTEIN. ****  
****Mais ce groupe avec son originalité et son univers bien à lui a une horde d'afficionados fidèles depuis des années malgré la barrière de la langue ******

**Zimmer 483, sorti fin février, était une des rares bonnes nouvelles du marché du disque, avec des rythmes de ventes qui rappellent les fastes années du CD. ****  
****Et ma maison de productions décida de mettre les petits plats dans les grands en surfant à fond sur la vague .****  
****Et Tokio Hotel ne cachait pas des ambitions plus larges, notamment en enregistrant désormais aussi en anglais, même si ****« on continuera à faire nos chansons en allemand en les traduisant ensuite en anglais ». ****  
****Mais pas de rodomontades conquérantes******

**- « on a tellement de chance, déjà. » C****'est ce que tu répétais sans arrêt Bill en laissant seulement paraître une fierté un peu tautologique ****  
****: « Quand j'étais petit, j'ai dit que, plus tard, je serais musicien. On m'a dit que je n'y arriverais jamais et qu'en grandissant je trouverais une autre voie. Mais regardez-moi, avec mon look : vous ne pouvez pas imaginer que je sois avocat ou que je travaille dans une banque, ce serait ridicule. » ****Avoir un ange maquillé dans une banque, ce serait difficile, en effet...******

**C'était la première fois que je te voyais mon Amour.****  
****Après ce succès.****  
****Comme j'étais dans vos âges je fus désignée pour les suivre durant quatre mois sur les routes afin de réaliser interviews et documentaires.****  
****Un gros challenge professionnel****  
****Mais un vrai bonheur pour la pure groupie amoureuse que j'étais devenue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Un gros challenge professionnel

Un gros challenge professionnel  
Mais un vrai bonheur pour la pure groupie amoureuse que j'étais devenue.

Je ne me suis endormie qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube  
Epuisée et encore sous le choc  
Ceux sont les cris des jeunes filles agglutinées dehors qui m'ont tirés de mon sommeil court mais réparateur.  
J'ouvre péniblement les yeux  
Il est 09h00 du matin  
Envie de me rendormir  
Mais j'ai une journée de boulot qui m'attend  
Et je suis une professionnelle moi  
Je me lève et trébuche sur mes vêtements roulés en boule sur le sol  
Les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire  
Partagée: n peu de colère, un peu de peur  
PROBLEME  
Je dois aller dans ma chambre prendre mes habits et autres crèmes dont je me tartine chaque jour généreusement  
Ben oui il faut ce qu'il faut si on veut conserver longtemps une peau de pêche douce, souple et hydratée  
Ca prend mieux les caresses  
Ca rend les contacts plus sensuels, plus doux  
BREF !!  
Je sens que ça va pas être facile tout cela  
De quel humeur sera Mr Bill?  
Dort-il encore ?

En attendant de répondre à toutes ces questions existentielles, je me décide à aller me brosser les dents et faire un brin de toilette avant de retourner dans ma chambre prendre ma douche  
Je ne supporte pas pour moi et encore moi pour les autres d'avoir une haleine de chacal le matin  
Je ne comprends pas ceux qui se font des bisous avec une haleine à réveiller un mort dès le réveil sans s'être lavé les dents au préalable.  
C'est un vrai tue l'amour ce coup là!!  
Je file dans la salle de bains et utilise une des brosses à dents à usage unique distribuées dans les palaces  
Après cela, un grand splash savonneuse d'eau sur le visage, une autre dans ma partie intime et je me sens déjà mieux  
J'enroule une serviette autour de la taille et me retrouve nez à nez face à Tom  
Enfin seins à nez face à Tom qui est quand même un peu plus grand que moi  
Il me lance un regard de pervers  
Je remonte ma serviette et lui demande d'un ton dégagé s'il a bien dormi .  
Il sourit et me dit que je peux retourner dans mes quartiers, que Bill est levé et sous la douche depuis une heure donc je pourrai en disposer après.

Il me frôle  
Ma serviette se défait tout à fait et tombe au sol  
Il rit, me dévisage d'un air de connaisseur, insistant sur mes courbes et me dit qu'il comprend mieux pourquoi Bill aime tant me baiser:" _Tu as un corps fait pour l'amour_"  
Je prends un air de reine outragé pour masquer mon trouble ...  
Ramasse dignement ma serviette, la remet en place et me dirige d'un pas aussi assuré que mon trouble et mes jambes me le permettent vers la porte.

Une fois refermée je me mets à courir et pénètre dans ma chambre  
Je cherche mes vêtements  
Nous sommes en Mai et l'air est chaud  
Une robe courte fera l'affaire  
Je fouille dans ma commode et trouve mes sous vêtements  
Je viens à peine de finir d'enfiler mon string en dentelle rouge et noir que j'entends la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Je ne bouge pas  
Mon cœur bat à tout rompre  
Mais je ne bouge pas  
Enfin, je veux dire que je ne fais pas de geste vers lui  
Ni ne me retourne  
Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas surtout après le comportement exécrable qu'il a eu à mon égard la nuit dernière  
Bill s'approche à pas de loups  
Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches tandis qu'il me rapproche de lui  
Il pose sa bouche dans mon cou et me murmure un : "Bonjour toi" tendre  
Je n'en reviens pas mais je ne dis rien  
Ne pas gâcher la douceur de ce moment  
Ma tête s'appuie contre son torse encore humide de la douche et je caresse sa joue  
Nos lèvres se touchent  
Se reconnaissent, s'attachent, se parlent, ne se quittent plus?  
Une de ses mains emprisonne mon sein et commence à le masser tandis que l'autre entame une course lente et sensuelle vers mon bas ventre.  
Elle joue un instant avec mon nombril, passe la barrière du slip et je sens son majeur descendre plus bas encore pour caresser mon clitoris.  
Mon plaisir se réveille  
Je le sens surpris et amusé lorsqu'il constate que mon string est fendu au niveau du sexe.  
Il introduit son doigt et commence à me masser la vulve  
D'un mouvement doux et irritant  
Je gémis, mes reins se cambrent et mes fesses se calent contre son sexe  
Il rit: " Un string fendu quelle excellente idée! Je savais bien que derrière ces grands yeux innocents sommeillait une vraie perverse"  
Il dévore mon cou de morsures et de baisers  
Me lèche la joue et je me sens partir.  
Il introduit sa langue dans mon oreille mimant une pénétration et ma respiration devient plus saccadée qu'elle ne l'est déjà

Ses doigts accélèrent leur cadence folle dans mon sexe.  
C'est trop bon  
Trop fort  
Je me mors la lèvre un gémissant doucement  
Il me tient fermement contre lui mais me ne permet pas de le toucher  
Sa voix s'élève impérieuse et sensuelle : Tu sais que j'aime te voir jouir. T'entendre crier. Crie pour moi. Supplie moi

A ces mots une foule de souvenirs me revient en mémoire  
Ma première fois avec Bill.  
Il s'était énervé car si je le laissais disposer de mon corps et prenait mon plaisir à le voir prendre du plaisir, je restais muette.  
Il m'avait alors dit excédé: " L'amour ça se vit, ça se gueule, ça se crie, ça se supplie. J'aime entendre mon partenaire. Sinon je m'emmerde"  
Il m'avait fait agacé avec ses préliminaires, me poussant dans mes derniers retranchements que j'avais fini par hurler de plaisir avant de m'évanouir.

Là je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir  
Ses doigts me rendent folle, sa voix rauque ...  
De plus il s'amuse comme un chat avec une souris à me caresser la raie des fesses avec son gland.  
Je gémis de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir me contenir, ni m'arrêter  
Il va finir par me tuer et me faire mourir de plaisir  
Mon plaisir qui inonde ses doigts

A travers le brouillard dans lequel je flotte je perçois que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre  
J'identifie Tom à la forme du pantalon  
Il rit : "_ Alors Bill t'as la forme ce matin. Remarque je te comprends, je l'ai vue à poil, elle a un des corps! Il faudra qu'on pense à se la faire à deux un de ces 4 frangin_"  
C'est sur ses mots que je suis parvenue à l'orgasme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vos coms, vos impressions  
Ca vous plait toujours ou pas du tout ?


End file.
